Remember
by Aynslesa
Summary: A Tifa/Cloud songfic. r/r


****

REMEMBER

__

She sits in the dark

No more words to say

Waiting for me to

Wipe her tears away

Tifa sat in the middle of her bed in Kalm, staring numbly out the window at the dark sky as she cried, tears leaving wet tracks on her face. 

__

I'm too stubborn to see

That the problem was me

Can't admit that 

I was wrong

Cloud stood outside her bedroom door, listening to the soft sobs coming from inside. Why was Tifa acting like this? Every night for the past month she'd ended up crying herself to sleep. 

__

Now it seems to me

She's no long here

And the love is gone

She hadn't spoken a single to word to him in over a week, which was making living under the same roof very hard. He knew she cared about him – why was she treating him this way? Why was she being so cold? 

__

It's over now

I heard her say

But I know I can't let

My angel slip away

Just the other day, he'd overheard her talking to someone about finding an apartment to live in. He'd confronted her about it, asked why she was thinking about moving out. She'd just stared silently at him, then pushed past him and disappeared into her room. 

__

Gonna swallow my pride

And hold it inside

'Cause I can't stand to see

My baby cry

Cloud bit his lip. He needed to talk to Tifa – there was no way he was going to let her leave without explaining the reason why to him. He raised his fist to knock on the door . . . then stopped. He couldn't stand hearing her so upset, but he couldn't get up the nerve to go talk to her. She was the one being cold, shouldn't she be the one to talk to _him_ . . . shouldn't she? As he stood there, contemplating his next move, his mind wandered back to the days when he was a little boy, and the day he had first laid eyes on Tifa. 

__

Take me back to the place

Where we first met

Making love under the sunset

Remember

Do you remember?

Take me back to the place 

Where we first met

Vowed that our love

We won't forget

Do you remember?

Remember

She'd been the only kid in Nibelheim to even look at him. Yet at the same time, she'd ignored him. Cloud ran his hands through his blond hair. They'd become better friends over the years, close friends – especially after her accident in the mountains. And since Sephiroth . . . it was obvious how she felt about him. She knew how he felt about her, too – suddenly he froze. 

She knew. Didn't she?

__

Now I'm so sorry

That things got out of hand

Sometimes I act like a child

Instead of a man

God, he'd never told her! Never! How could he have been so stupid? No wonder she was so upset. They'd been together for a year now, and while she'd often voiced her feelings, not once had he ever said the same words back. She probably felt he'd just been using her. 

__

Remember

That gleam in your eye

When I kissed your lips

On that special night

Seemed like the world

Had stopped for a moment

In time

He could remember the first time he'd kissed her – it'd been shortly after the fall of Sephiroth. He'd never thought anything could feel so wonderful. She helped him through his rough times after the battle; she been completely understanding when he'd grieved over Aeris. She was truly one in a million. 

__

It's over now

I heard her say

But I know I can't let 

My angel slip away

Tifa, I'm not letting you leave, he thought fiercely.

__

Gonna swallow my pride

And hold it inside

'Cause I can't stand to see

My baby cry

Taking a deep breath, he knocked twice on the door. 

__

Take me back to the place

Where we first met

Making love under the sunset

Remember

Do you remember?

Take me back to the place

Where we first met

Vowed that our love

We won't forget

Do you remember?

Remember

He opened the door softly and looked at the young woman in the middle of the bed. "Tifa?" he whispered. "May I come in?"

She shrugged. He took this as a yes and walked into the room, not taking his eyes of her. "Tifa, I need to tell you something."

She looked up at him. "What?" she asked hoarsely, speaking to him for the first time in weeks. 

__

Close your eyes

And hold me

'Cause I need you

Please forgive me, girl!

Cloud sat down on the bed and looked at her. "Tifa," he said softly, "do you remember when we first met?" 

Her eyes widened, and she looked up at him. Numbly she nodded.

He smiled gently. "That's when I knew you were special, Tifa," he said. He pulled her towards him and stroked her hair gently. "Please don't leave me. I love you, Tifa."

Tifa smiled into his shoulder. _You were right, Yuffie_, she thought to herself. _This was the perfect way to get him to tell me._

Take me back to the place

Where we first met

Making love under the sunset

Remember

Do you remember?

Take me back to the place

Where we first met

Vowed that our love

We won't forget

Do you remember? 

Remember

I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters. 

__

'Remember' © Youngstown


End file.
